There Can Be A New Life
by Dee Zeno
Summary: After Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, his life gets turned upside down. He finds a family he thought he'd never have, and danger waits around the bend. Chapter one edited and reposted. Story is going to be active now! Enjoy
1. Deaths and Revelations

There Can Be A New Life

_Chapter 1: Deaths and Revelations_

"Are you sure about this, Remus?" Athena Granger asked her mate, as they were walking along Privet Drive. They were going to pick up Harry Potter and take him to Gringotts' Wizarding Bank for the will readings of Sirius Black, James Potter, and Lily Evans.

"Yes, I'm positive," replied Remus, chuckling, and hugging her as he spoke. "Stop Worrying!" He released his hold and took her hand instead as they continued their course.

"No, not about going to the readings, but with me coming to pick him up! I mean, he's never even _heard_ of me, let alone MET me," she protested. "He's already going to be suspicious because it's only the two of us, not ten of the Order like last year." Athena finished speaking and smiled. Remus looked confused, so she pointed down the street.

He looked and saw Harry, with his wand drawn, advancing on them. "Hello Harry, how are you this morning?" Remus asked jovially as Harry approached.

"Who was Padfoot and what did Wormtail do?" Harry asked suddenly, looking from Athena to Remus and back again.

"Easy," Remus responded while Athena smirked. "Padfoot is Sirius Black, and-"

"And Wormtail, who is also Peter Pettigrew, betrayed Lily, an - and HIM to Voldemort. He also murdered twelve people with one curse and blamed Sirius. He lived with Ron Weasley as a rat for twelve years. At the end of your third year he escaped and has been a faithful servant to Lord Voldemort since." By the end of this tirade, Athena was visibly shaking.

"Shh... Its okay, He's gone." Remus embraced her and whispered comforting words in her ear.

"But Remus, he HURT her! Not to mention me! I really wish he was alive so I could kill him!" Athena put her head on his shoulder as Harry stared.

"Excuse me! I trust you to be Remus but who are you?" Harry said, confused, looking at Athena.

"Harry, this is Athena, my mate." Remus stated and Harry looked like a fish out of water.

"What?" He said, still gaping until Remus reached over and closed his mouth.

Athena perked up. "See, I told you," she said, poking her mate in the ribs. "Just wait until he finds out the rest of the truth."

Remus laughed. "Come on Harry, we're unfortunately not here on a social or happy call. We are here to escort you to three will readings."

"They're for Sirius and my parents, right?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded. "You are a liar," Athena grumbled and looked away.

"Athena, look at me." She didn't. "Don't be like this! He'll know before the day is over."

She whirled around. "That's not the point Remus!" She poked him in the chest. "You don't have to encourage it. It's bad enough those stupid laws exist in the first place. We definitely don't need to help the Ministry along." She was very upset now.

"Shh. We'll discuss it later okay?" Athena nodded reluctantly. "We're going to be late." Remus stuck out his wand hand and within moments, the Knight Bus appeared. "The Leaky Cauldron, please, Stan!" He said to the conductor. They all headed to chairs on the top level of the bus.

When they were settled, Athena looked at Harry and spoke. "Okay, I know you have a bunch of questions so go ahead and ask some." Remus put an arm around her and she leaned against him.

Harry was startled that she knew him that well. "How long have you been together, if you don't mind my asking?"

Athena shared a look with Remus. "Sixteen years. Any other questions?"

Harry nodded. "Err… I don't want to be rude but why do you not like James?"

The other two laughed and Athena said, "Not like him? That is the understatement of the century." She sobered and took a deep breath. Remus kissed her head reassuringly. "I really don't want to say right now, but when I'm not around Remus can tell you, okay?"

"Okay and Err. Are you a-a…?"

Athena held up her hand. "I know what you are trying to say, and the answer is Yes, I am a werewolf. By the way, when you were asking why I didn't like him, why did you call James by his first name?"

"I don't know why, it's just never felt right to call him 'Dad'. I don't call Lily, 'Mum', either. It's like my heart is telling me they aren't my parents." Harry answered and the adults shared another questioning look.

The three sat in silence for a few minutes before Athena reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "Ah," she muttered, "a taste of freedom." Remus nodded, and she sighed.

"Um, can you tell me what that is?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"This," Athena said, brandishing the paper, "is a pass from the ministry stating that Remus and I can interact in public today."

"You mean you're usually not allowed to touch?" Harry said, dumbfounded. "That's horrid."

"That it is, but it's always been this way." Remus replied, "We don't get the privilege very often so we take full advantage of it."

"Oh," Harry stated, not knowing what else to say.

Just then, Stan's voice was heard. "Next stop, The Leaky Cauldron."

"That's us." Athena stood up followed by Remus and Harry. Not a word was said as the group traveled to the bank, Athena and Remus's hands intertwined.

Once inside Remus approached the desk and a goblin came over and talked with him. "If you'll follow me, we shall meet with the rest of the group." The goblin, Godaigo, led them through a long set of narrow passages and finally into a room crowded with familiar people including the Weasleys, Hermione, Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape. There were also a couple of people there Harry didn't recognize. "The will reading will start in a minute. The order is Sirius Salazar Black, James Albus Potter, and then Lily Anne Black," said Godaigo before leaving the room.

As they took the three available seats, Godaigo brought in a crystalline ball and held it out to Dumbledore. He took out his wand and tapped it on the ball five times.

At once, a shadowy figure of Sirius flowed out, looked around, and spoke. "I, Sirius Black, being of sound mind, do declare this my last will and testament." There was a pause while the room's occupants cleared the tears from their eyes. "Okay… now that the boring stuff is outta the way, its time to give out the goods." Everyone in the room chuckled. "To the Weasley's, for being very good friends and for keeping my place interesting, I give you one million galleons. And before you can say _no_ you have no choice in the matter. If I thought you'd accept it, I would give you more though." Arthur and Molly Weasley laughed and nodded through their tears. "To Athena and Remus, I need to thank you for giving me a place to stay and sharing your kids with me. They are awesome, ten million galleons." Athena smiled and Remus chuckled. "To Sev and Sera, you two are two of my best friends and I will really miss you. Hope to hear some news about an itsy Sevvie or Serrie sometime soon. I am giving you ten million galleons as well." Athena and Remus laughed along with Severus and the woman sitting next to him, who blushed. "To Nymphie, you are, I think, the only relative I have that I actually like; eighty million galleons, and congrats on snagging Orion." Tonks blushed, shook her head and mumbled under her breath. (Don't call me Nymphie) "Any thing that has not been mentioned goes to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Lastly, to my god kids, you each get sixty million galleons. Don't drive Moony and Starshine TOO insane." Said two rolled their eyes. Sirius looked around at all the gathered people and said "Athena, Remus, Severus, Serena, Lily, and I were best friends throughout school and afterward. We are all blood bonded, with the exception on Severus and Athena, and Remus and Lily, so we could not possibly betray each other. See Ya When You Die! Oh Yeah, I forgot. Laws 116 through 127 STINK!" He winked and retreated inside the ball.

Whoa!" Harry said in a scratchy voice. "He was rich! And even in death, he has humor." Everyone laughed again at Harry's bluntness.

"How did he know about that?" Tonks asked the man sitting next to her.

"It must have been Lily. She was a charms prodigy. She taught the course at Nokomis." Orion answered.

Athena wiped her eyes and started shaking. Remus tried to calm her. "Athena, the worst he can do is insult you, he's dead! And even then, who cares what he says?"

She calmed down enough to nod and lean into Remus' embrace as he kissed her head. Almost everyone stared, and Severus Snape said, "How touching!"

Athena mock-glared at him and said "I love you too Sevvy!"

"That hurt sis, that hurt real bad," replied Severus putting his hand over his heart.

"Oh. My. God! Did the formidable Professor Snape make a joke?" Athena looked incredulous. Then she and Sev burst out laughing. "Oh, so you're not a sadistic bastard, you're just a bastard in general!"

"Haha, very funny!" Snape replied, a smile on his lips. Almost everyone in the room was now very confused.

"Hem. Hem!" Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat. His eyes showed his fury at seeing the siblings interact. "Can we get on with this please?" He tapped the ball four times.

Again, a shadowy figure came out. This time it was James Potter. Athena started shivering again and Remus tightened his grip on her. Suddenly James spoke.

"Friends, family, and other objects, I, James Potter, being of sound mind, do declare this to be my last will and testament. Now, before I go giving away everything I own, I think a few of you should know the real story." All those gathered glanced at each other wonderingly. Tears fell from Athena's eyes. "As a few of you know, I was born a triplet. Unfortunately, my BROTHER and SISTER (He spit out the words) are in the room right now, if they are still alive. They are Athena and Severus, or as I call them, the werewolf and the traitor." The Weasleys looked at Severus and his sister in confusion. "You should know that right now is August 1981 and in just about two months, on Halloween, I will be killed by the Dark Lord in order for him to kill Lily and the brat." Remus and Severus growled and Athena and Serena looked murderous. "You should know that I am the Dark Lord's most trusted advisor, in other words, A LOYAL DEATH EATER." Athena sniffed. "Hey Athena," he said in a baby voice, "Crucio! Do you remember that? Ah… good times. Now," James continued, "on to business. To my loving father and mother, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, I leave everything I own except five million galleons, which go to Peter Pettigrew my real best friend." Remus growled and Athena sobbed harder. Everyone else stared, trying to process the thought that two light supporters were the parents of a death eater. "See Ya Never!" James shouted, and with a cheeky wave, vanished back into the ball.

Athena leaned further into Remus' embrace, trying to ignore the glances and questions from others in the room. Suddenly she cried out and clutched her left forearm. Across the room, Severus did the same thing. They nodded to each other, stood up, clasped hands, and vanished from the room.

"Remus?" Serena asked.

"Definitely, clear the floor." He replied, and cast a spell.

His spell set up a video of what was happening at the Death Eater Meeting. They saw Athena change into a VERY revealing outfit and walk up to a throne next to Voldemort. Severus donned the regular garb and joined the inner circle.

"My Loyal Death Eaters," Voldemort started while Athena looked through a stack of papers at her side. "We have a huge problem; there is a traitor in our midst. Usually this wouldn't be a problem as I would just kill them and be done with it, but the traitor is Athena, my Queen of Darkness. She has been reporting my plans to the American Ministry and they have been thwarting my attacks. Therefore, instead of killing her straight away, I will harm her first." He turned around and beckoned to Athena, she came. Voldemort turned back to his followers. "Now, as you know, a werewolf's nerve endings are about a hundred times more sensitive than a human's. Let's see what happens when a Cruciatus Curse is used on her then."

"Oh no, I'm gonna kill him." Remus said, clenching his fist. Hermione was sobbing in Harry's arms, and Serena was clutching Orion.

"Crucio." Athena went rigid and her jaw snapped shut audibly. Severus was about to leap on Voldemort, but one look in his sister's eyes quelled his rage. After about a minute, the curse was lifted.

"Don't say anything when they get here. After Lily's will we can go back to our house and talk, but not now. Voldemort got his numbers wrong; werewolves' nerves are a thousand times more sensitive than a full blooded human." Remus ordered. Everyone nodded and turned back to the screen.

Immediately, Athena conjured a knife, and sliced off the Dark Mark, and then she grabbed Severus and apparated back to Gringotts, where the screen vanished.

Remus ran over to her and applied a healing charm. He helped her to his seat and pulled her into his lap, then nodded at Dumbledore to start the will.

"I, Lily Black, (most people gasped), being of sound mind, declare this my last will and testament. Formalities aside for the moment, I need to tell you all something. I am a seer. I Saw Halloween in August. No one is to blame for ANYTHING. (She stared at Athena and Severus in particular) Now, this is in no particular order. To Orion Shadeslayer, Professor O., I leave all my charms notes, because the members of the super six know them all anyway. You are awesome, and maybe you'll actually hook up with a Meta, rather than chase one that's a student. (Orion and Athena shared a look and smiled.) To my REAL brother, Remus, I leave all my CD's and ten Million Galleons, not that you need it, eh? (Remus chuckled.) To Serena, you are the best friend a girl could have; you only have to share that title with Athena. She's shaking her head, right? Yes Athena, another title. At least you don't have to sign this one. Anyway, I just hope that you realize what you've been given, before it's too late. (Serena nodded.) Severus, thank you so much for being my experimental guinea pig. You should wear a wig of flowers all the time; you look great. (Athena, Remus, Serena, and Orion burst out laughing. Severus grumbled.) To Sev AND Sera, I leave ten million galleons apiece, again, not that you need it. Lastly, to Athena, you are SO much more than even a sister is. You and I have been joined at the hip since we met, according to our parents, and I think I agree with that. I will never forget you sis. You get everything but ten million galleons; they go to your kids. Now you can quit the auror force. Hehe. Bye, everyone and I'll see you on August 16, 1996 at 2:30 PM, because of the bond. Lily's specter vanished.

At this point, Godaigo held out what looked to be a crystal ball to Athena. "Mistress Lily asked me to give this you, Minister, and says that all who are in this room, except Albus and Minerva, are allowed and encouraged to see it."

"Thank you, my liege, although I did not need everyone to know about my current position in America. Are the Gringotts goblins any closer to a decision, my friend?"

Godaigo shook his head, "Unfortunately not, mistress, although there are small pockets of goblins, like myself, that agree and want to take up the proposal. A good thing though is that we took your advice and are hiring William Weasley (Athena held up a hand to silence any noise Bill may have made) to check and guard all the vaults from curses. Goblin magic is getting weak, far weaker than it should be." The Goblin hung his head in despair.

"How many times do I have to tell you goblins not to call me Mistress? I am an equal, a friend if you will, never a mistress. I will send a few goblins from the Americas to help but unfortunately, I have to leave and take care of other matters. Tell Ragnok I'll be in touch."

"Will do my friend. Have a safe journey, and thank you." Godaigo left the room.

Athena stood up, counted twenty-two people, twenty if Albus and Minerva were not counted. "Everyone touch Serena, Severus, Remus, or me. We can each take five passengers. Any questions can be asked when we arrive at our destination. Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall are, politely excluded as I will not let them enter my home." Everyone did as told, and the four travelers disapparated from Gringotts.


	2. The Truth Comes Out part 1

There Can Be A New Life

Chapter Two – The Truth Comes Out - Part One

The group of twenty found themselves standing in a grassy field. To the south they saw a gravel lane, to the east, a lake and to the west, a forest. To the north however, they saw two blue circles, each about three feet in diameter, and grass – nothing else.

As the group was looking around, Athena and Remus were conversing in hushed tones. After a couple minutes Athena nodded decisively and they both turned to face the others.

"Welcome to our home. Right now we are in Pennsylvania in the United States. The blue circles you see act as an entrance. Only people that we" she said, indicating Remus and herself "bring here can get through to our house. Now why don't we all get out of this field and see the house itself?" she finished brightly.

"Hermione," Remus called, "you go first and show them how it works." Hermione smiled.

"Alright everyone…. You step up to either of the blue circles and say 'Lupin Lodge'" and she was gone. Remus was next and then everyone else went up to the circles, said the phrase, and was gone.

Athena muttered to herself about the security in bringing anyone else into her home, then stepped on the circle and the field was empty.

She appeared in a homey looking entryway and took her outer robe off and hung it up. Then she called one of her house elves. "Boppy, I need you." A house elf with a blue outfit appeared in front of her. "Please have the rest prepare a meal for twenty and set us up in the main dining room. Also, warn the other house elves to treat Harry like everyone else, as he doesn't know yet." She smiled kindly at the elf.

"Boppy is doing as Mistress Athena asks Ma'am." The little elf bowed and popped out of the room. Athena then continued into the sitting room where everyone was chatting - or, almost everyone. Severus was off to the side 'no doubt thinking how boorish the rest are' and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were in the hallway leading to the next room.

Bill Weasley saw her first and immediately came over to her. "Hi," he said. "I don't really know you but is what that goblin said true?" Athena nodded. "Well then, I must thank you. I've been trying to get a job with them for years."

"It's not a problem, really!" Athena responded. "Your family is one of the best, and you graduated top of your class in Hogwarts. You deserve it! The goblins are just picky about which humans they hire because they are protecting themselves. They don't want to fight wars anymore than we do!"

Bill was undeterred. "Thank you anyway," he said, nodding at her. She smiled as he walked off. 'Yes,' she thought, 'the Weasleys are a great family, Bill deserves this!'

Just then she noticed everyone watching her. She hadn't realized her conversation with Bill was heard by everyone. She walked over to Remus and he put his arm around her waist, and spoke. "We understand you all have questions, but I am hungry so let us all go into the dining room and we will attempt to answer any questions during dinner." With that said, they walked out of the room and down the hall where the four kids were gathered. "Alright, you lot, outta the way!" Remus smiled at them and continued down the hall – everyone else followed along.

Remus led everyone into a big dining room and took a seat at the head of the table. Athena sat to his right, with Hermione next to her, and Harry next to Remus. Severus sat at the foot of the table with Serena next to him. The others quickly filled in the empty seats and fiddled with their chairs, napkins, or plates for a while. Almost immediately, several house elves popped in with food and drink of all kind. Boppy brought a potion to Athena and made her drink it before he left. Harry was surprised. He didn't think that house elves could be demanding to their owners. Then again, all these house elves here looked well taken care of.

There was Boppy, in a blue uniform with a badge that said "H. Elf" on it with a star printed above the words, and then there were two female elves with yellow uniforms and badges that said "C. Elf 1" and "C. Elf 2." The last elf at the big table had a red uniform and a badge saying "M. Elf." As the elves popped away, Harry turned his gaze to Hermione. She was a big supporter of house elf rights, so he was surprised to see her smiling slightly.

Remus then turned to the group and spoke. "Ok, now is the time for questions. I know you all are chock full of them, so raise your hand and I will answer."

Some of the crowd was displeased at being asked to act like schoolchildren, but did so anyway for they had questions they wanted answered. Hermione looked slightly put out when Remus called on Arthur Weasley, even though Hermione's hand was raised as well.

Mr. Weasley looked indecisive for a moment before asking "Why did Lily introduce herself as Lily Black?" Hermione's hand went down, though the look remained.

"Lily, Severus, Sirius, Remus, Serena, and I were all friends throughout Hogwarts. James was the enemy really. Sirius and Remus had to pretend to get along with him, because they were in the same house, and James was dangerous. In fact, after Hogwarts, Lily married Sirius, but was threatened by James to pretend to marry him, or the rest of us would be hurt." There were murmurings of doubt and speculation about what Athena had said. It was hard for a lot of these people to wrap their minds around the fact that James Potter was evil.

"Why did Sirius shout out that those laws stink?" Ron asked hesitantly.

Remus looked at his wife then spoke. "Those laws are the werewolf laws, put in place by our own Professor Dumbledore. They prevent us from having a life in Britain. That is one of the reasons we moved to America. They have no prejudices."

"But what are the specifics of those laws? I mean, we all knew they were bad, but they aren't in the regular law book" Percy claimed.

"One of them is we can't apply for jobs; people have to ask us to work. Another is we can't marry and have a family. There is a loophole there though. If you marry outside of the British Isles, you can be recognized as married, but you can't have children unless they are more than seventeen years apart. Seventeen being the legal age, so those children would be adults."

"So you have a kid who is older than seventeen and one that is still considered a child?" Molly Weasley was frowning in confusion.

"No," Remus said. "Where did you get that from?"

"Sirius said 'thanks for sharing your kids with me' implying you have more than one."

"We do have more than one, but I'd rather not discuss that now!" Athena stated, putting an end to that conversation. "Anyone have anymore questions?"

Seeing none, she clapped her hands and the house elves appeared once more, clearing dinner dishes and setting out dessert.

Once again chatter filled the room. Harry leaned over to Remus and asked what was going to happen. Remus said that Harry was going to stay with them and they would talk more in the morning.

After dessert, people started leaving, bidding the others farewell, until the only ones left were Athena, Remus, Harry, and Hermione.

Athena showed him to his room and he changed and got into bed. Harry was content. For some reason, he felt safe here. He felt like he belonged, and he vowed he would figure out why.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I realized that I need to rework the outline just a little bit, and thought you all would like something to read in the meantime.

Thank you to all who put me on Author/Story alert.

I gave you a little bit of Remus' school time, and will be dropping hints throughout this story, but I am also thinking of doing an in-depth look, through the eyes of Athena, as she's growing up. Let me know what you think.

Dee


	3. Secrets Revealed

There Can Be A New Life

Chapter Three – Secrets Revealed

When Harry awoke the next morning, it took him a few moments to figure out where he was. Grinning to himself, he decided that he wanted answers and he wanted them today.

As he got dressed, he looked around the room he was in. There was a dresser, bookshelf, desk, and nightstand, all made out of mahogany wood, as was his bed. The room was painted in a medium shade of blue with a soft dark blue rug. There were a few shelves on the walls (also in mahogany) that were empty. In fact, the only piece of art on the wall was a picture of six students. Harry counted two Ravenclaws, two Gryffindors, one Hufflepuff, and one Slytherin robe. The Slytherin was a young Severus Snape, the Gryffindors were young Remus Lupin and young Sirius Black, and the Ravenclaws were a young Lily Evans and young Athena Lupin. Harry didn't recognize the Hufflepuff, but as he left the room, he thought she looked familiar.

"Good Morning Harry," Remus called as the boy stumbled into the kitchen. "Have a seat and the house elves will bring your breakfast." Harry gratefully sat down and was immediately surprised when waffles appeared inches from his nose. As he was putting syrup on his food, Remus asked "Did you sleep well?"

Harry nodded, as his mouth was full of food. Just then Athena came in, pecked Remus on the cheek, and sat down next to him. "Good Morning Harry, How are you today?" she inquired.

"Good morning," the green-eyed boy replied. "I am good, but curious."

"Who's curious?" Hermione asked as she stumbled in and almost sat on Remus. "Oops, sorry Dad" she said quietly before taking her seat at the table.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry said, while the adults smiled. "I am curious. There is a picture in my room of six students but I only recognize five of them. Who is the girl from Hufflepuff?"

"That would be Serena. Back then her name was Serena Fairfax, now it is Serena Snape."

"SNAPE? You mean the greasy git is married?" Harry couldn't believe it. How could anyone like Snape, especially enough to marry him.

"Harry, Be Silent" Athena was angry. Luckily Remus intervened.

"Athena, he doesn't know. Calm Down! Once he knows it will sort itself out alright?" Remus looked into her eyes and saw the reluctance there. Athena was very protective of her pack, and right now Severus was more a part of it than Harry.

"Alright," she finally said, "I'll calm down."

"That's my girl!"

As the two sat back down, Harry decided it was a good time to find out the answers. "What don't I know? That is twice you've said that and I want to figure out what's going on."

"We're your parents," Athena replied, looking straight at Harry. "That's what's going on." At harry's incredulous look, she continued. "It's against the law for werewolves to have more than one child and I was pregnant with twins. It would have been all well and good except I gave birth in Britain, not America, like I planned. You were stuck under British law.

"Lily helped me out. She had found out she was unable to have children so she volunteered to take one. I couldn't choose which one to give up, so she chose: the boy. We weren't allowed to tell you about it until you were sixteen. That happened four hours ago. I am so sorry." Athena lowered her head in shame and misery. She had missed out on her son's childhood, and now could lose him forever.

"So that's why it felt wrong, they weren't my parents. I do have a question though," the adults looked up. "Who is my twin?"

"Hermione is. We pretended her birthday was in September, but it really is July 31st." Hermione, having already figured this out, said nothing.

"Well it's a good thing Ron is the one with the crush on you!" Harry laughed as Hermione blushed.

Harry turned back to his parents. "What happens now?"

"That is entirely up to you, Harry," Remus said. "If you want, we can all pretend you never heard this, or we can be a family. It is up to you." Athena just nodded when he turned to her.

"If my family is alive, I am not going to pretend they don't exist. I have wanted a family my whole life, and I am not going to let it go by."

"Harry," Hermione said cautiously, "Snape is our uncle."

Harry fell to the floor in a dead faint.

A/N: Hopefully this chapter has answered alot of your questions. I have two questions to ask you.

Would you rather I post short chapters more often, or lengthy chapters further apart?

Also, I am looking for a beta. Anyone interested please let me know.

Thanks,

Dee


End file.
